The invention relates to a device for transducing speech signals, comprising a mouth piece and an ear piece provided remote from each other on either side of a handgrip, the handgrip, the ear piece and the mouth piece being part of a housing like a telephone hand set.
Such handsets are generally known, and some are intended for cordless operation. Telephone handsets of such a type are extended to a complete telephone set by incorporating the dialling mechanism in the handgrip. The dialling mechanism is constituted by a numerical keyboard whose circuit arrangement is included in the handgrip.
A car telephone is known, in which the handset can be accommodated on a cradle on the dashboard of a motorcar. The connecting cable of the car-telephone hand set is connected to a transmitter and receiver arrangement provided in an appropriate place in the motorcar.
In addition, pocket dictating machines are known, with which a message spoken into a microphone can be recorded on a magnetic tape. The message stored on the magnetic tape can then be reproduced again via a loudspeaker. Pocket dictating machines of such a type are generally of a compact, rectangular shape, so that they are light and easy to transport.